Star Academy: Episode List
First Season '1- "魔法学院 我来了!" ("Magic Academy I'm coming!")' The Magical Academy, which stands in the middle of the Kingdom of Reila, is the dream of all children. Morihiro Daisaku daughter's beauty into the dream of magic school to learn, and the Swiss prime minister's descendants of Satsuki and Larissa's daughter Philo same dorm, Philo could not understand the beauty of the Missy appearance, the United States does not like stars Frosty Philo. Teacher with everyone to visit the college, the United States star claiming genius Department, Philo cynicism, the two fought, thanks to Satsuki resolve the crisis. '2- "黑暗中的心石" ("Heart of the darkness")' The first day of school, the United States can not afford to get out of bed, Philo magical control books with ideas, all of a sudden hit the United States. The two almost blustered, Satsuki a fashion magazine to solve the crisis. After dinner, the United States, Philo, Satsuki and the River, North Lin to go to class, met the first teacher, the Department of Natural magic Wutong teacher. Mercury in the classroom blatantly fishes, and Phillip hit to fight, and finally hit the Indus teacher. '3- "试炼之境" ("trial of the situation")' The most dangerous magic items "heart stone" was stolen, the elements of Master Morikawa disappeared on the same day, so Morikawa became the number one suspect steal heart stone. Mercury, Philo, Satsuki think that someone accused Morikawa, and framed persons may only be the same Master. In order to find the heart stone father also innocence, the United States star and partners embarked on a search for the road, and before that, they must also pass the test of the principal ... '4- "新生舞会" ("newborn ball")' Through the river's space-time magic, the United States Star, Philo, Satsuki learned Morikawa really stole the night went to the storeroom, it seems Morikawa must have found something unusual. This semester of nomadic forest renaissance dance began, and American stars worry about their dads and did not even think about attending the ball, but agreed upon the task of finding a heart stone. On the way, two students were bullied by students who were bullied. To thank Xiaoyue et al for her rescue, Lixiang promised to help Xiaosan to dress in a ballroom dress. '5- "魔法乐队" ("Magic Band")' The beauty star and others made the first Pisces heart fragments, the river's brother white ink dissatisfied with the river and the stars go too close. It turned out that white ink is the secret behind the heart stone, he also imprisoned Morikawa, and all of these rivers are involved. The Magic Department of Nature Department of this day, the United States was chosen to sing singing sunflowers, accidentally and Philo, Satsuki, the river three performed a magic band show. '6- "心灵迷雾" ("soul fog")' Today, we follow the Indus teacher on outdoor classes, the students were two to find a group of lunch ingredients, a group of US stars and Philo, a group of the river and the North, Satsuki and before the class out of a group of flowers. Hussein was so annoyed by the contacts of others that she struggled with the stars of the United States and others, and then spent her mind under the control of the heart fragments of Cancer and took them to the horror of the dark forest. In this mind and fog, beauty and other people can save the heart of flowers think it? '7- "彩虹峡谷" ("Rainbow Canyon")' Beauty Star et al. Then went to the elemental magic to learn the red canyon, the first class teacher Annia arranged random tasks, to everyone in the scheduled time to fly to the Red Canyon classroom. As soon as they reach the Choi Hung Gorge, new tasks are waiting for them, this time they have to reach the end of the Magic Speedway within the stipulated time. The track is full of dangers and rewards unknown, the United States Star and others staged live-action karting. '8- "偏执的守序者" ("paranoid order")' Meixing, Philo and Satsuki broke through the equipment room, but also attacked the administrators of the Top 100 Teachers. The Top 1000 punished them for collecting the upside-down Magic Reagent before dawn, otherwise they would have to deal with them. Reagents are evaporated, in the United States Star and Satsuki worry, Philo has a good idea. Under Philo's command, we all use their own magic, successfully distilled all the reagents. Thousands of good is a paranoid order, early in the morning she began to find fault. '9- "窥破机密" ("glimpsed the secret")' Elements of the magic course is still continuing, today Ana teacher started combat training to improve combat speed. Among them was a rebellious girl named Ching Chu, who considered the training of no use. She walked into the forest that night, and she became an infected person. The next day, we started training, some people have done the hands and feet in the confrontation device, almost hurt the United States and others, and this person seems to know the strings. '10- "不羁之矢" ("unruly vector")' The school issued an emergency notice, known for its personal access to dangerous areas in the forest and unauthorized access to teachers' offices, were dismissed. In the meantime, Mei Xing et al. Received a letter from the dormitory indicating that the chord was a heart-stone infection. In order to investigate the chord, the beauty star and others to Anaya teacher for help, Anja teacher found magic with positioning magic. Knowing that he was being tracked by the chord, Anaya was trapped by her own spell and the beauty star went to stop the chord. '11- "元素系大危机" ("The element of the crisis")' Spring class girl classmates always speak to the air, but also caused a small riot, the United States and others were aware of her anomalies. Element of the magic lesson usher in the final test, teacher Annia asked everyone to formulate a rainbow potion, springtime curfew came to the classroom, intend to cheat tomorrow's exam, and she also has a purple-haired girl, spring said she Is "another self", the beauty of the stars observed in the dark and others suspected she is the holder of Gemini heart stone. '12- "并肩作战吧小伙伴们!" ("fight alongside partners!")' 12 Fight side by side with friends! 215.8 million plays At the end of the lesson test, the toilet above Chuncheon slipped out of the examination room as an excuse to cheat and was waiting for the actress Chun Hsuan to immediately follow up. Chunxiang and "the other one" were really planning cheating. As the United States star stepped forward to stop it, "the other one" perceived the situation was not good and attacked the United States. Fortunately Jiang timely rescued the United States. The battle shifted to the classroom, partners fought side by side, eventually harvested Gemini heart stone. '13- "见习治愈师" ("trainee healer")' Mercury has collected five heart stones, but my father still missing unknown, she began to worry. Encouraged by their companions, the planet is determined to become the most powerful Magician. Next, we must internship in the school hospital, Dr. Jane is their teacher. Simple doctor busy every day, Satsuki became a trainee healer, followed by a simple doctor to learn. In order to solve the shortage of manpower, Jane made a lot of magician even helper. '14- "伙伴们 由我守护!" ("partners by my guard!")' Magic dolls are infected, become tired of healing teacher's work, the hospital raged, but also bully Satsuki. Satsuki fight magic with magic, Jane doctors aware of the riots came, recovered dolls. Jane doctor accused Satsuki, Satsuki proposed should not be replaced by a doll healing teacher, this simple doctor was very angry. In order to make the perfect magic doll, Dr. Jane seems to be gone. '15- "愈合的友情" ("healing friendship")' The healing of the friendship of 195.6 million plays Internship work is over, Satsuki and Jane surgeon, let go back to the classroom. The river and everyone awkward awesome, the United States determined to melt the ice of the big ice. Heal magic lessons, the teacher brought a few magical diseases of the animals, we have to cure the game. Satsuki took the US star volunteered to participate in the competition, the river was named teacher reluctantly played, accompanied by North Linjiang River competition. '16- "智慧之道" ("Ways of Wisdom")' In order to make the celebs happy, Satsuki and Philo prepared a lot of snacks, did not think of the United States and the river and the United States, the United States star breath ate them Philo ready snacks. The next day, the United States Starbucks began to stomach, but also said he had problems eating snacks yesterday. In order to find out the truth, everyone came to the supermarket and found that the snacks here are all really problematic products, but the owner of 财 如 命 菡 tone is Taurus heart stone infected. '17- "回家风波" ("home turmoil")' The companions went to the nomadic forest for a picnic, and the beauty star took everyone singing, and the song was a stewardship that her aunt taught her. When she remembers starting her home, she decided to go home. However, being out of school was a violation of school rules. Only with the consent of Grand Master can she leave school for personal reasons. When Mercury finds white ink for help, White Ink gladly accepts her request that Mercury must return to school by 10 am tomorrow or it will be expelled. White ink secretly changed the ten o'clock to six o'clock, the unknowing beauty star will escape? '18- "时间之力" ("hours of power")' She was stopped by the administrator and she turned to her partners for help, knowing that the time to return to school changed from 10 am to 6 am. The river found his brother White Ink, hoping he could prove that the pure beauty of the planet, as the exchange of the river will provide information about heart stone. White ink will be the certificate to the river, but did not expect the contents of the certificate completely irritated the administrator, and the administrator turned out to be the heart of Capricorn infected persons ... ... '19- "蔚蓝色的心意" ("blue heart")' The idea system course started, jasmine teacher gentle and beautiful, especially the star like her. When the class jasmine teacher suddenly physical discomfort, the United States Star that this teacher has a very serious illness. The day after school, the beauty of the United States met their sister sister friend Jasmine, while friends and the United States does not seem so simple on the surface. Jasmine teacher was sick heart stone infection, her mind uncontrollable magic, the students were involved in whirlpool of ideas. '20- "绯红色的思念" ("crimson thoughts")' The river received a letter from his brother White Ink, white ink with the safety threat of the United States Star River, the River and White Ink almost broke. Violet flower sea hit an unknown cause attacks, Philo's home is there, worried about the family's Philo regardless of school rules, late-night to the violet flowers, companions also accompanied her to go. Turned out to be the United States set fire to violets flower sea, because she did not want to see my sister worked hard for the college, the white ink using the United States and the United States the dark heart, win over her occupation. '21- "我未曾远去" ("I have not gone")' Master's dwelling was beaten by friends, the five Master joined hands against her, they found that the strength of Tommy body to the unusual. So the mage bound friends, ready to control her first, and then white ink suddenly attacked the mages, the principal saw the magic of white ink is the use of shadow magic. Under the confusion of white ink, Tommy Aries heartstone strength completely runaway, Jasmine use Aquarian heartstone strength and sister duel. '22- "动荡的学院" ("turbulent college")' Dean Yun School of Magic was hit hard, white ink hand over the sky, temporarily take over the principal position. White Ink announced that it will set up a student safety self-governing committee and elect the president of the autonomous committee. The river left the Star Magic Corps, ready to fight with his brother White Ink. Lisa is an accomplice of white ink and space-time department. Lisa is sure to win the position of chairperson, while empty dance of space-time department also participates in the election. Who can win the position of president? '23- "产生!会长大人!" ("produced! President adults!")' The river left space magic cube to the United States, he intends to break into the shadow prison alone, I found that the matter of white ink to the river a little lesson. The use of space and time Rubik's Cube, the United States Star was sent to the location of Lisa, the wheel of space and time. Lisa destroyed the Wheel of Time device, intend to account for the existing, the United States star jumped out to stop her. Beautystar et al. Told this empty dance, we think that Lisa can not get president of the bit. The final stage, Lisa became the president, the United States star immediately stood up against. '24- 不!我反对! ("No! I object!")' Meixing accused Lisa of being a villain with a sharp stomach and her opposition did not allow everyone to defeat. The students also thought she was in trouble because of the empty dance he supported. US stars with space-time Rubik's Cube show when the encounter in the wheel of space and time Lisa two people dialogue, so the election was forced to re-hold, the US star has also become the presidential candidate, the three of them will launch space-time games, won the flame wings Of people will become president. '25- "薄如蝉翼的命运" ("thin as onion skin's fate")' Kick-off elected chairman of the Self-Governing Committee, and defeated Lisa controlled by heart stone. White ink to enable the power of the wheel of time and space, so go down the entire college will be because of the chaos of time collapse, all the magic of the stars sent out, determined to stop the white ink. However, the magic of the planet can not break the Enchanted Enchantment. At this moment, White Ink opened the enchantment and invited them to go to the building ... '26- "蔷薇奏鸣" ("rose Sonata")' The sacrifice of their own river, Master and the principal finally get rid of the shackles of the wheel of time and space, personally hurt the beauty of the river into deep self-blame. Wheel of time and space completely destroyed, white ink reveal the true colors, Satsuki and Philo was attacked by white ink, fainted. Looked at the efforts of their companions, the United States finally realized the true meaning of love and life, to upgrade to the highest level of magician. We all sent the magic to the United States, the final battle began. Second Season '1 (27)- "神秘来客" ("mysterious visitor")' Heart of stone after the war, a summer passed, the Magic Institute to restore the peace of the past, the river to save everyone sacrificing themselves, leaving only the soul attached to the store astronomical pocket watch heart. Three uninvited guests sneaked into the magic school, their goal is to star pocket watches and the United States. The total number of US stars in the plan was three, Satsuki shot in a timely manner, several people started melee. Just then, a blond boy appeared to help Satsuki against the mysterious man. '2 (28)- "猫咪先生" ("cats")' US star was kidnapped by three uninvited guests to different world, Satsuki was injured in the battle unconscious, wake up Satsuki heard that the U.S. star was kidnapped endless blame. Time and space to go to different world magical record is gone, temporarily unable to rescue the United States. Satsuki's brother heard that Satsuki was injured, rushed to visit and talked about the life experience of Satsuki. Original Satsuki their home is a descendant of the moon clan, and Satsuki is the moon clan princess. Alien world ready to once again invade Ruila, Satsuki moon bracelet has become the key to beat them. '3 (29)- "藤蔓迷宫" ("vine maze")' In different worlds, the magic of the celestial beings does not come out. The different lakeside leaders in different worlds can help restore the river as soon as possible, provided that the help of the celestial beings helps collect the moonring bracelets. The Lakers are competing against the Hill, and in order to win, the Lakers need to collect the Thirteen Months of the Ring, the uncontrollable Magic, and the planet can not leave before it is collected. With the help of cat teeth, Satsuki, Philo, Kitaharu entered a different world to save the planet. '4 (30)- "飞兔家园" ("Flying rabbit home")' Satsuki, Philo, Kitayama and Roger sent the flying rabbit to the vase maze. There are legendary flying rabbits haunting place must have a treasure, Roger looking for in the maze, even really found the treasure. It turned out that Roger was rushed to go home only to send the rabbit, which makes Satsuki et al shocked. Roger turned his face did not recognize people, warned Satsuki they are not competing for treasure, flying rabbits want to stop Roger, but Roger was frozen. Roger picks up a shield in the treasure and the forest is in crisis. '5 (31)- "风中信使" ("wind messenger")' Lake and mountain race began, the United States Star followed the three tribe of the lake tribe to collect bracelet journey. On the other hand, Satsuki, Philo, and Beilin met the dandelion messenger who flew in the air on his way to the village. At the suggestion of Philo, everyone took the letter of the dandelion messenger to the next village. Star is forced to fight Roger and bracelet holder, and defeated him, the Orion acquired Crescent bracelet. '6 (32)- "未来的你" ("the future of you")' Satsuki, Kitayama, Philo looking around, is not found Xiao-Xiao, Satsuki heard a stranger at noon to take toys and exchange memories. Dandelion messenger is also a long gone, we speculate Xiaogui is to find parents with dandelion messenger went. Satsuki et al followed the location of the moon bracelet, found the trapped Xiao-wei, the two sides started a fierce battle. Satsuki left alone, Philo escape with Xiaoguai, the critical moment Xiao brother came to help. '7 (33)- "喵族异类" ("meow clan heterogeneous")' 22:00 07 meow clan 738.3 million plays Spacecraft need to rest in the village for a few days, taking advantage of this opportunity Satsuki et al decided to go to the village stroll, met the child teeth master. Satsuki to ask the whereabouts of the United States star, only know that the star is shut in somewhere in Liancheng. Just a few people talking, a long-winged meow tribe clatter with snoring, and Ubay seems to be related to the moon spirit bracelet ... ... '8 (34)- "再见美星" ("Goodbye beauty star")' North Lin drank the magical curse of the tea, into a wood, and the goal of A Le and Haruhiko incense burner. On the other side, Philo, who was looking for a way to fly the spacecraft, met the United States, so she returned to town with her. Partners finally reunited, the United States to persuade Satsuki et al to return to Ruila, but she also had to stay here to help collect the bracelet. Satsuki et al. Learned about the struggle between the two communities from Rulu, but they still have no idea why the U.S. star refused to leave. '9 (35)- "变身魔镜" ("turned mirror")' Meow tribe Nobis and Satsuki to the store to buy spacecraft supplies, and the owner Baru is dozing off. Nobby scared Baru, but also discouraged it not to work hard. Baru very much admire Nobbi's spacecraft work, but Nobby said the job is not good. Once purchased, Satsuki who returned to the spacecraft met Arah and Le-Yao, who spoke with the chiefs of the lakes, and learned that the leader was prepared to use the heart-stone power in the celestial body. '10 (36)- "假面作战" ("mask fight")' Master Morikawa went to rescue Satsuki et al's plan failed, no time to open the passage of time and space, but they unexpectedly received Satsuki letters sent from different worlds. On the other side, Satsuki and Lina swap bodies, while Nobibu and Baru swap their bodies. Smart Dragon snatched Baru's mirror, Baru captured the mirror from their hands, but angered these smart dragon, a war started. '11 (37)- "完美少女" ("perfect girls")' Perfect Miss Contest will begin, Brown family Miss chocolate and Nana will also participate. Nana is an elegant lady, but chocolate is timid, and she did not want to participate in the competition, in order to become the best lady in my grandfather, chocolate still bite the bullet contest. Satsuki and Philo are also enrolled in the competition, and formed a partner team with the chocolate, in everyone's efforts, chocolate actually among the best. '12 (38)- "心灵迷宫" ("spiritual maze")' Satsuki was eliminated, chocolate and Philo followed the game, they met the cousin of Anna's Nana. Nana hopes Philo can help her take off their king's medal, and then join Philo their team, Philo agreed. Nana knocked out the final player with a trick, so the final is Nana, Chocolate and Philo three. Nana and chocolate started medal battle, the two of them who will be eliminated? '13 (39)- "魔音海螺" ("magic sound conch")' Miss noble Miss Lynn intends to get the moon bracelet, then went to the spacecraft shop, on the way collision with child teeth, in order to express my apologies, to bring Merrill Lynch to the spacecraft store. The message that Elder sent to the elders and a conch was received and the letter was ripped by Merrill Lynch, so the use of conch is unknown. Urgent child teeth blew Conch, accidental control of the United States Lin them. At this point, Azerbaijan they are also looking for the whereabouts of conch. '14 (40)- "傀儡小姐" ("puppet lady")' Merrill got the conch, also controlled Satsuki, Philo, runt them, ordered them to do this. A free to find a spacecraft on the bracelet reaction, but also to see Mei Lin controlling their scenes of Satsuki, so I understand that the conch is the bracelet. A to wear earplugs, Merlin's Conch attack completely null and void, Satsuki et al control lift, they help Merlin get on the spacecraft to escape. However, Merrill was still taken away by Conch and was brought under control ... '15 (41)- "月族公主" ("month princess")' Satsuki and others soon came to the village of the mountains, and at this time the mountains came under attack from the lakes. Lulu rushed back to the village, with Satsuki and Philo met the elders. Presbyterian saw Satsuki bracelet unusual, and thus guess she is the moon princesses. The remnants of the Moon clan near the village have the powerful force against the Clan, but only the Moon clan can start the power, so Lulu decided to look for Satsuki. '16 (42)- "遗迹秘宝" ("Heritage Treasures")' Month plan has been more than half, leaving the little star of the United States, Azerbaijan, Leiyao three swear to the leader, will find the United States Star. Fondation rave party, Philo took away the United States, Philo asked the United States Star refused to leave here for reasons, the American star frankly their goal to help the river revive, Philo also said to her the moon gate plan, two People get under the tongues to keep in touch. Satsuki and rune clashes with the Hill tribe, the two entered the remains of the moon clan hiding, Satsuki Yuuki wake up, but also got the Treasure. '17 (43)- "读心神帽" ("read mind cap")' Filo and Satsuki came to the center of the mountain village, looking for the moon bracelet, but was dismissed as a pastry chef who stopped and said they would like to invite them to try new products. On the other side, the snore came to the guard, looking for the captain of the guard to ask about the collection of the moon bracelet, but the captain found only a pile of junk. Philo and Satsuki ready to enter the cake shop, met the news reporter Fong Ting, Fong Ting even have Mind Reader, and the secret is her hat. '18 (44)- "首席记者" ("chief reporter")' The secret of the hat was known to Satsuki, and Fong Ting became the chief reporter by snooping on privacy. Satsuki et al. Rejected Fang Ting's interview. Fang Ting left after he became angry and determined to make a big news. Fang Ting met Away on the road, a small street, music away, so decided to follow them, but was taken away by the other hat. In order to get back the hat, Fong Ting will Satsuki and Filo lured to the trap they are prepared to leave ... ... '19 (45)- "时空沙漏" ("hourglass hourglass")' According to the treasure map, Satsuki, Philo, Ziya and Lulu came to an ancient bell tower, but was stopped by the defender's grandfather, but also chased. Taking advantage of the grandfather left Kung Fu, has been followed by Satsuki et al and Le Yu into the bell tower, found the hourglass. Followed by Satsuki and Philo also entered the bell tower, and A fought to start fighting, did not think they were four time-space hourglass was brought to the past ... ... '20 (46)- "山族英雄" ("mountain heroes")' Hera was called Beckham to participate in the battle, Ai Lian pretending to be arrested, the purpose is to father Hera worried about myself, that insider Satsuki et al had to accompany him downtown. Ai Lian found that as long as the hourglass glow, it will open the through mode, only the other half of the hourglass flow to return to normal. Fighting began after five days, and without the war in Hera, the fate of Betsy will change ... '21 (47)- "魔境仙踪" ("Magic Encyclopedia")' A renegade leader was ruthless abandoned, she was still trying to save the mess. Lakeshore bracelet collection from the moon even further, the chief decided to speed up the opening of the door. Le away is actually the leader of the daughter, the leader wanted to give the powerful Lakers Le Choi before planning it all. Amei to find the United States, the two seem to plan what. A distance will be leaps away detector coaxed his hand, and then enter the Enchantment Trail, followed by Satsuki and Philo also entered here. '22 (48)- "自由的心" ("free heart")' Satsuki and others heard the story of the witch and witch from the captain Gucci, so they decided to go to find out the old trees. On the other hand, when the U.S. star was exposed as an undercover son of the lakes, the leader took the bracelet of the star and took her to jail. Satsuki, Philo and Amnesia find Isabel, that she turned out to be the star fairy, all these years have been relying on the restoration of the treasures of the night lantern life. '23 (49)- "八彩蚌壳" ("colorful clam shells")' The mountain clan has collected the spiritual bracelet for seven months, so they intend to announce their victory to the tribe. In the lakes, the leader is now only four months spiritual bracelet. The face of the declaration of the mountain tribe, Monet leaders do not recognize, but also said that the moon bracelet may be forged Yamamoto, desperation announced by the elders of the mountain clan mou clan village Mayor ring authenticity. Lakers plan to steal the moon crescent mountain bracelet, their evil plan will be successful? '24 (50)- "伊甸湖畔" ("Lake Eden")' Music remote with whale Moon Spirit bracelet magic props colorful clam shells, sneak peasants bracelets for the event exposed, and burst out of this thing is Desan. Eight years ago, Dessou imposed a blood mantra on Monet's chief, and she would be magically rebelled once she suffered, but Monet still had to rescue her daughter. LeYuangDisangThe occasion of the occasion, and took a small street bracelet, but was Duisang arrived seriously injured. '25 (51)- "波光涟城" ("wave Liancheng")' Monet in order to save her daughter suffered heavy unconscious, Le Yu also finally understand the mother's care for themselves, in order to live a happy life with her mother, LeYu decided to open the door of the month, launched the war. In order to stop this war, Philo, Satsuki and Ryu go to Lake City Liancheng. Mercury is sucked into the crystal, music can be opened as planned? '26 (52)- "破晓曙光" ("Dawn dawn")' Small street with the disguise of Philo, Satsuki, rune three went to the castle, Lulu and Philo left stopped guard. Satsuki came to the door of the moon, saw the stars trapped in the crystal and wait for a long time music away. The two men fight, the door opened on the moon, Satsuki want to break the crystal, but was knocked away by the music away. Crucial moment, Lulu and Philo arrived, but this time the music has been magically startled, and do not listen to anything ... Category:Star Academy Page